


Temporary Deaths

by Venomed



Series: i'm dying a little bit inside (each time you avoid my eyes) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Post Joker Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: Tim crawls out of a grave.





	Temporary Deaths

His eyes snap open, staring in the darkness. He controls his breathing, stays calm, and assesses his situation. He’s in a container, padded, and he’s not in his suit. He’s in _a_ suit though, and he takes off his belt to use the buckle to rip the velvet lining. There’s wood behind the fabric, and he scratches at it with the buckle. It breaks, he’s left with only his hands to break through.

His fingers are bleeding and splintered when dirt falls into the box. He climbs out, using a rock as leverage to get his legs out. Except, it’s not a rock. It’s too polished and smooth to be one. He glances at it, and realizes he was in someone’s grave.

 The words read, “Here lies Timothy Jackson Drake.”

And oh god, that was _his_ grave. Tim’s at a loss now, because he has no idea what to do now. He doesn’t know which cemetery he’s at, how far it is from Wayne Manor, if Bruce is out at patrol, and he’s in so much fucking pain now that the adrenaline has worn off. His veins feel like they’re on fire and his cheeks hurt too much, like he just went through five Wayne charity galas in a row.

Tim takes a shaky step forward and tries not to double over in pain. His knees almost buckle, but he keeps walking. It felt like forever before he reaches a gateway. He reads the sign, and this was Gotham Cemetery. Wayne Manor was on the other side of Gotham City. Tim had a long hike ahead of him, and his breathing was coming out funny. He wasn’t sure if he could make it, with his deteriorating health and Gotham’s crime rate.

He forges on, following the road to Gotham. Tim’s determined and filled with a fake confidence to get him through his city. The road goes around a small forest, and he doesn’t follow it. He treks through the forest and tries to be careful not to slip. His efforts go to waste, when the night conceals a steep drop. Tim slides down the hill, and hits his head on a protruding root, effectively knocking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a JayTim-centric age reversal AU
> 
> It's a bit boring rn, but eh


End file.
